


Hearing you talk

by Justforfunorwhatever



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, FC Barcelona, Football, Multi, Real Madrid CF, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforfunorwhatever/pseuds/Justforfunorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've realised most of you have no idea what to do later. So we'll help you"</p><p>What happens after some great players retire from their life-long passion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traveling is fun

"Fuck this", Cris thought with a huff," why should we come to Camp Nou anyway".

Zizou had called the whole squad and told them to come to Barcelona. Something about bonding and science... a total waste of time if you asked Cris.

Stepping into the Camp, Cris was flooded with memories.

Good and bad ones.  
Like the 5-0 loss against their greatest enemy where he totally lost it before halftime.  
Or as he had seen Geri the first time after their time at Manchester United.

He was standing in a group with all the other Madrid players.  
The Barça players were standing a few metres beside them, looking as curious as the others.

"Guys please", Zizou and Lucho were walking to them, trying to get their attention.

"Ey, what's going on?", Masche voiced all of their questions in the most simple way.

"We called you all together today because we have seen that most of you have no idea what to do after your career", Lucho said, earning both groans and nods," so Zizou and I got you some help from the future".

Before anyone could have asked Zizou said:" We'll send you into the future".

That was the way all of them landed lying on the pitch with black and white glasses on.

"If you're ready, you'll see yourself 20 years in the future. They won't see or hear you, but if you meet you can talk with each other", Lucho started the engine.


	2. Cristiano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano Ronaldo in 2035

"What the hell", Cris mumbled when he woke up.

He stood in front of a door. Everything looked like in a museum.  
Grey memorials and woodworks everywhere. He felt more like 20 years in the past.

"School", Cris groaned but stopped immadiately when he read the note on the door.

Prof. Dr. Cristiano Aveiro  
Room 354  
Advanced Engineering  
Archeology

"Me, a teacher?!", Cris was way to curious to pass this opportunity.

He tried to open the door but his hand went right through the handle.  
"Ah. Right, nobody can see me"

He slid through the door and was shocked to see a giant auditorium full of young students.  
Every seat was taken. Some were even sitting on the stairs.

Up front stood a man in his fifties. Pullover, tweet jacket and glasses.

A typical professor.

Furthermore he had black, curly hair and flashed a bright smile whenever a student's answer had been correct.

It was Cris!

Cris was shocked. He didn't even have a highschool diploma. How did he become a professor?  
"Ok. Class is dismissed", future-Cris told his students who left quickly," I'm in my office until 4. You can come to me anytime".

Future-Cris was packing his stuff together when a young student stormed in the room: "Dad, dad!! You won't believe what happened".  
The boy was in his twenties and looked like a younger version of Cris.

"Please. Not now, Junior. I'm already late", future-Cris tried to calm him down.

Junior! That's Cristiano Jr!

Cris counted: If Cris Jr was five twenty years ago, he would be twenty-five here.  
Wow, his little guy got so big. He had grob long, wavy hair and comfortable clothes.

"So what's going on?", future-Cris asked his son.  
"You remember Sergio Jr?"  
"Ramos?"  
"Yes. He filled in a lawsuit against the spanish government".  
"What for?"  
Cris Jr. sucked in a deep breath:"He wants to forbid Bullfights in the whole country!".

"Holy shit", future-Cris said and Cris thought," his father will kill him".  
Sergio is a bullfight-fan at heart, having his son fighting against it must be hard.

"Tough times in the Ramos-Rubio household", future-Cris assumed.  
"True", Cris Jr. said.  
"You have seen your sister somewhere?", future-Cris asked.  
"Am I her babysitter?", Cris Jr. retorted.

"Ugh, anyways let's go. It's almost lunchtime"  
...


	3. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel Messi in 2035

Leo woke up.  
It was warm, really warm.

Scratch that It was fucking hot!  
He stood up. Red/Brown ground, a gnarley tree and a fence beneath him. Leo had no idea where he was. Just definitely not in Spain anymore.

From afar there was a car coming in his direction. "Oh, thank God", Leo thought. The pick up stopped next to tree, right in front of Leo, who realised his ghost-like Status when nobody in the car even acknowledged him.  
Three men got out and pulled some poles and barbed wire from the hood of the car.

"Come on Boys, the hole must be somewhere around here", the oldest man said. He was really short, very tan and had short brown hair.

It was Fututre-Leo.  
"Dios mio", Leo was in utter shock. His future-self loocked exactly like him, aside from the tan, but living in here It's understandable.

"Milan, Thiago. Get the wire cutter", future-Leo told the boys...well boys in their early twenties. "Milan?", Leo mumbled," are Geri and Shakira also living here?".  
While Milan and Future-Leo were repairing the fence, Thiago was just sitting in the shadow of the tree and read a book. He was an exact double of Leo. Short, pale and kinda awkward. "You could help us, Thiago", Milan suggested with a grunt.

Wow Milan was a giant!  
At least 2 metres high, with stubble all over his face and the broadest shoulders Leo had ever seen.  
"No", Thiago replied," I'm reading".  
"Leo!", Milan whined.

H looked like a little kid again. His big brown eyes were shiny and his lip wobbled. Leo could easily see the 3-three old boy in this giant.  
He was just like his dad.  
Geri always looked at him the exact same expression in his baby blue eyes.  
"You really think he'd be a great help?",Future-Leo asked.  
"Mhm",Milan knew Thiago's help wasn't very helpful at all so he let is slip.

After the fence had been repaired, the three laid in the shadow of the truck and sipped some beers.   
"Mom will kill you",Milan told future-Leo. "If you two keep your mouth shut, she won't",future-Leo said with ease.  
"You're a really bad influence on Me, Sasha and Taylor", Milan said laughing.

"Don't worry",future-Leo put his arm around Milan's broad shoulders,"your father would have done the same. If not worse".

'Would have?", Leo thought," he would have?"  
Is he injured or something or did Geri and Shakira break up?

He'd have to ask Geri later...


	4. Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard Piqué in 2035 (or not?)

Gerard woke up in a crowd.  
It was loud, hot sweaty bodys everywhere.

Camp Nou!

"Ahh", Gerard relaxed", 20 years and still a Culé".  
He looked at the clock. 

FC Barcelona 2 - 1 Espanyol Barcelona  
22.July.2017  
54.Minute

That was confusing. This isn't 20 years, It's a year and a half. But why?

The game was in full action, Leo just started an attack with Ivan. Geri spotted himslef in the defense, talking with Sergio.  
He was back to his position soon after when future-Geri suddenly fell to the ground, Curling into himself.  
"Hey, Hey!", Jordi screamed," Geri is hurt!".

"What on earth is going on?", a guy next to him asked his girlfriend.  
Future-Geri was transported off the field and to the next Hospital while Geri decided to follow the gameinstead of going to the Hospital to see his future-self.

 

Hardly half an hour later the stadiumspeaker told the crowd:  
"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen. We're very sad to announce the sudden, tragic death of Barca Defender Gerard Piqué".

The stadium was a wild and chaotic mess only seconds later. The players on the field looked at each other, the game long forgotten.

Geri was shocked. Everything seemed dull and kinda dark.

2017? He has one year.

One year...

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a request on who I should do (any footballer) feel free to send me name
> 
> Already written are Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi, Gerard Piqué, Neymar, Sergio Ramos, Iker Casillas and Marcelo Vieria.


End file.
